To love my darkness
by Nakokun
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Nega Timmy es parte de Timmy, y siempre estará con él. En especial cuando NegaTimmy quiere que Timmy le explique qué hacía hablando con ella. Yaoi, NTxT
1. NegaTimmyxTimmy

**.-.**

**To**** Love My Darkness**

**.-.**

**.-.**

Corrió todo el camino a casa.

Sus pulmones ardían y sus piernas dolían y su corazón golpeaba salvajemente en su pecho.

Pero aún así… Aún así…

Timmy se lanzó a través de la puerta, gritó un saludo sin sentido a sus padres, y subió con fuerza las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Abrió la puerta con rapidez, la cerró con un golpe igual de rápido, y arrojó su mochila en la esquina. Sólo entonces levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los acusadores ojos de la otra parte de su alma.

"Oh, Dios" pensó, frenético "¿Cómo explico esto?"

/Timmy…/ no era el saludo que esperaba en realidad. Con voz suave, incluso temblando con alguna emoción suprimida. Y estaba enojado. Muy, muy enojado. Por supuesto… Si Nega hubiese hecho algo similar, él mismo estaría furioso.

-Yo… - falló sin poder hacer nada. No había tenido un plan cuando había estado viniendo hacia allí, sólo la más vaga de las ideas que, si retornaba al lado del otro, todo estaría bien.

-¿Tú qué?- escupió Nega Timmy, el poder a su alrededor se arremolinó, agitándose. Hizo que su piel le picara.

Timmy se mordió el labio, sintiendo que la garganta se le cerraba.  /No quería… Estoy tan confuso… Yo…/ tragó con nerviosismo –No es como si… ella es… -

La expresión del otro se hizo más oscura; la sensación en el aire se quebró como electricidad en su piel, mientras su otro lo asechaba. Timmy retrocedió furtivamente hacia la pared, inconscientemente asustado… Su otro nunca lo lastimaría, pero otros podrían no ser tan afortunados…

Tragó un bocado de precioso aire y luchó para encontrar las palabras que calmarían el fiero temperamento de su otro –Yo… no quería que pensaras… que yo… que… que… -

/¿Que qué?/

El inherente dolor en las palabras lo golpeó como un puño directo al estómago. Se tambaleó, con la inexpresiva mirada en blanco hacia el piso. "¿Herí sus sentimientos? ¡Idiota! ¡Por supuesto que lo lastimé!"

Así que dijo con brusquedad las únicas palabras que pudo -¡Lo siento! ¡No quería lastimarte! Eres lo más importante en el mundo para mí, ¿no lo sabes? Lo siento…-

Y, de repente, el poder se había ido.

Levantó la mirada y vio la más suave de las miradas que había visto jamás cruzar la cara de Nega. Y su aliento se le congeló en la garganta. "Dios mío", pensó, deslumbrado, "Es hermoso"

Nega Timmy cruzó la habitación en unos cuantos pasos largos, con la expresión suave, media dormida hacia algo que el mismo Timmy no podía entender.

Sintió a su ser entero quedarse quieto, mientras el otro se acercaba, sintió su corazón saltar cuando unos delgados dedos tomaron su rostro, sintió algo dentro girando y derritiéndose mientras su otro yo se deslizaba hacia él.

Y, por segunda vez, su oscuridad lo besó.

Y, como antes, todo lo demás se inundó de dulce urgencia.

Su cuerpo se puso más tenso y tembloroso bajo sus exploradoras manos, sus labios se abrieron dudosos bajo una lengua intrusa. ¿Quería esto? Arriesgar tanto… La súbita presión de brazos a su alrededor lo sobresaltaron, y casi gritó cuando un aplastante calor se disparó a través de su cuerpo.

Empujado contra la pared de su dormitorio, con gimoteos involuntarios escapando de su garganta. ¿Se había imaginado que esto podía pasar?

Tembló cuando el otro lo llevó más cerca, acariciando sus mulsos y espalda, engatusándolo hasta rendirse.

Instado a responder, su boca se abrió con timidez, con hambre y humedad demasiado repentinas. Picante y resbaladizo calor, un sabor aplastante demasiado delicioso para comprender.

Sus manos subieron por su propia voluntad y se hundieron en el cabello color ónice.

Con el fuerte calor volviéndose contra él, presionándolo tan cerca, tan apretado, no podía pensar más.

Dios, pero se sentía tan bien.

¿Debería?

Dio un desvalido lloriqueo de confusión. El otro ronroneó despacio, oscuro y hambriento, enviando un involuntario estremecimiento por su columna. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás cuando el suave beso explorador se profundizó, haciéndose más demandante, más indagador. Delgados dedos se deslizaron hacia abajo por sus costados, curvándose traviesos bajo su remera, y se sobresaltó de nuevo al contacto de piel con piel.

Impulsivamente, se aplastó contra el otro. Un gruñido entonces, dedos fastidiosos haciéndose más intrépidos, los suaves toques derritiéndose entre duras caricias. Tembló, casi llorando de placer cuando una fuerte pierna empujó entre las suyas, mientras largos brazos se deslizaron por su cintura, envolviendo con sus brazos el cuello del otro e impulsándose hacia delante, hacia un cuerpo más fuerte y más grande que el propio.

Más cerca todavía.

El otro lo tocó con suavidad cuando sus labios se separaron, animándolo con suavidad… ¿qué? Sus grandes ojos abiertos temblaron en confusión cuando unas gentiles manos se deslizaron por sobre sus hombros, empujando la chaqueta escolar sin cuidado de sus hombros. Oscuros ojos lo miraban con posesividad, con su color profundizado por la pasión, escarlata tan oscuro que era casi negro.

Oh, Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¡Esto no estaba bien!

¿Por qué, entonces, entrelazó sus dedos en la cadena que envolvía el cuello del otro? ¿Por qué se apoyó en su calor como una cosa hambrienta?

¿Por qué, oh por qué, lo besó de nuevo?

"¡No lo hagas!" se advirtió a sí mismo "¡Romperás tu propio corazón!"

…¿Pero no lo había hecho ya? Un día sin una palabra… un día sin calidez en el estómago, sin una suave voz susurrando en su mente, un día sin él… Dios, ¿había estado tan distraído que fue capaz de ignorar el punzante dolor en su pecho?

No pudo contener un gemido cuando manos curiosas empezaron a deslizarse por todos lados, no pudo contener la repentina urgencia de aferrarse con el otro, no podía contener su desesperación cuando tomo control abrupto del beso.

Y el otro hizo un sonido, un sensual y gutural sonido que hizo que su cuerpo entero zumbara. ¿Necesidad? ¿Acaso él… podría? ¿Posiblemente? …oh, Dios, sí. Calor inflamando sus sentidos, la fuerza del delgado cuerpo al que se aferró, las sedosas caricias mentales que bajaban por su vínculo, cien veces más exóticas de lo que se había atrevido a soñar…

Congelado antes. Derritiéndose ahora. Ahogándose.

/¿Nunca me dejarás?/ pidió con suavidad cuando la cálida boca dejó la suya y bajó por su garganta, afilados colmillos deslizándose por la sensitiva piel.

La respuesta fue rápida y firme, como la fuerza de los brazos a su alrededor /Nunca/

Una simple mordida. Largos comillos mordieron la piel rompiéndola con facilidad. La sangre fluyó hacia la luz y hacia la boca de la oscuridad. Los gemidos, ahora más fuertes, provenían de ambos. Su sangre era ahora la esencia por lo que su oscuridad vivía. Escuchó la succión de sustancia roja del otro y no pudo evitar abrir la boca al descubrir un nuevo nivel de placer sentido en sus nervios, volviendo nebulosa su mente.

Entonces, antes de pensar que podría morir de placer, los suaves labios dejaron su cuello y fueron de nuevo hacia los del muchacho. Abrió la boca sin dudar para su oscuridad, probando su propia sangre salada en la lengua del otro. Muy despacio se separaron, sus labios pasaban sobre sus pestañas, su nariz, besos de mariposa que se deslizaban sobre su sonrojada piel. Delgadas manos cariñosas se enredaron con su pelo.

Enterró su cara en el cuello de su oscuridad, intentando no romper en lágrimas. Se sentía tan bien…

Cualquier otro hubiera entrado en pánico, temiendo lo peor.

Pero no. ¿Qué más sino perfecto entendimiento?

Se deslizaron hasta el piso, hecho un ovillo sobre la falda del otro, con las piernas envolviendo su cintura. La apacibilidad fluyó a través de su mente como un bálsamo tranquilizador, la otra voz callando cuando murmuró cosas sin sentido en su oreja, resguardando su cuerpo en un consuelo más profundo de lo que las palabras podrían decir.

No supo cuánto se quedaron así, hechos un ovillo en el piso, en un confort tan de ensueño que parecía irreal.

Pero era real.

Él era real, y había prometido quedarse así para siempre. ¿Verdad?

El agarre en su punto medio se aflojó cuando se echó hacia atrás, inclinando su cabeza para encontrar la solemne mirada de la otra mitad de su alma.

Usualmente tan frío, tan inexpresivo, tan apartado.

No así con él. No, no frío… ésos hermosos ojos escarlata giraban con preocupación y calidez, exquisitamente brillantes y claros. Algo que nadie, nadie más, había visto nunca.

"Oh, Dios", pensó de repente, terriblemente asustado "Oh, Dios, creo que lo amo"

Ésos magníficos ojos se ensancharon, preocupados, cuando notaron el miedo, pero no la causa /¿Timmy?/

Inclinó su cabeza en respuesta, demasiado aturdido para pensar con claridad /Yo… yo… Por favor, no eres tú, yo sólo… Yo sólo…/

El estómago se le cerró por el miedo que lo golpeó de repente, dejándolo sin aire. "Pero… ¿No era a él? ¡Idiota!" se gritó a sí mismo "Él cree… él cree…"

/¡No! ¡No!/ se aplastó a sí mismo contra el pecho de su oscuridad, con delgados dedos incrustándose fuerte en su espalda /¡No, no, lo siento, por favor, no eres tú, no eres tú! No quiero que te vayas, quiero quedarme contigo, ¿por favor? ¡Por favor quédate! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti, por favor, por favor, te necesito!/ dijo frenéticamente, sollozando de nuevo en su hombro.

Alivio. Inundándolo con pesadez, agobiado en la temeraria prisa de necesidad que corrió por su cuerpo.

Levantó la cabeza, viendo ésos ojos de nuevo, y se encontró a sí mismo perdido en otro abrazo. La fiereza no era rara en su otro, y no dudaba en usarla contra un alma más gentil que la propia.

Se rindió al instante al beso hambriento y posesivo y completamente agobiante. "Tan cálido…" pensó con la mente nublada, respondiendo con avidez al toque de los labios en su piel. Se rindió de nuevo cuando el otro lo levantó con gentileza del piso. Se sentía tan bien… Caliente y dulce y firme y… Estaba acostumbrándose a los extraños sentimientos maravillosos de pegarse contra el extraño y confortable cuerpo de su otra mitad cuando tres palabras quebraron su mundo.

-¡Timmy, la cena!-

El deslumbrante calor se congeló en frialdad.

Pestañeó consternado hacia los ojos rubí con partes iguales de sorpresa y molestia. Su otro no estaba feliz con este giro de los eventos. Si lo pensaba, ni siquiera el mismo estaba complacido con eso.

¿Cena? ¿Quién necesitaba comida? ¿Quién necesita cualquier cosa menos esto? Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado sin él? ¿Cómo había sobrevivido?

-¡Timmy!-

Logró decir en un aliento tembloroso –Yo… debería… - lamió sus labios, notando con un involuntario estremecimiento que los ojos del otro se oscurecieron con el movimiento –D-debería… -

-¿Deberías ir a comer?- terminó su oscuridad por él, respirando cálido contra sus labios abiertos, y oh Dios era tan difícil no levantarse y reclamar ésa sensual boca, tan difícil el resistirse el enterrarse en la calidez del otro, tan difícil desenredar su mente de la agradable nebulosa que habían creado.

-S-sí… -

Su otro se retiró con un gruñido, y la súbita pérdida de contacto casi lo hizo romper en llanto de nuevo.

-¡No!- sollozó al instante, moviéndose hacia delante para estar con él de nuevo.

Un apuro de deseo y oscuridad, rápido y hambriento. Apoyó sus labios contra la garganta de Nega, recibiendo un ronroneo bajo. Dejarlo ir… no había esperado que fuera tan difícil.

/No necesito ir… / dijo en silencio, aborreciendo el pensamiento de un solo momento sin su oscuridad.

Pudo sentir la duda del otro mezclándose con el casi aplastante deseo de quedarse juntos.

Al final… /Pero necesitas sustento… /

Al principio intentó discutir, pero entonces se encontró con que no podía, su oscuridad había desaparecido pero él sentía su presencia en su mente /Ve, Timmy. No te preocupes, siempre estaré de tu lado…/

Así que corrió bajando las escaleras, casi lamentando su decisión. Sus padres estaban esperándolo, sentados en la mesa.

Después, limpió con eficiencia, declinó el ver televisión con la excusa de "¡Tarea! ¡Dibujos animados! ¡Los maestros son malos!" y se las arregló para volver a su habitación con menos problemas de los que ambos esperaban.

Cuando volvió, Nega Timmy reapareció, miraron la cama, al otro, y se sonrojaron.

"Oh, Dios, ni siquiera sé qué siento por él, no puedo sólo… Digo, ¡no quiero! A menos que él quiero que yo… No es que sea algo malo, pero… es demasiado rápido, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, no debería… ¡No sé!"

Miró a su oscuridad, quien le regalo una mirada rapaz asechando en sus ojos.

"¿Me ama?"

"¿Lo amo?"

Una suave calidez lo envolvió, y se olvidó de todo menos de la oscura y gentil dulzura de la mente que lo abrazaba en una caricia íntima.

.-.

Timmy se levantó horas después, soñoliento y complacido, hecho un ovillo en sus brazos.

Pestañeó confundido cuando se dio cuenta de su posición. Enredado en su otra mitad… en su cama. Nega debió haberlos puesto a ambos en la cama después que se hubiesen… bueno… abrazado y hablado. Por horas. Debió haberse sonrojado, pero la oscuridad era piadosa, y el otro estaba dormido, largas pestañas contra su piel, labios gentiles abiertos, brazos firmes en volviendo su cintura.

Dejó que una mano curiosa viajara por la piel, que era un poco más sombría que la propia. Suave y liso… como cálida seda bajo sus yemas.

Hermoso. Tan hermoso.

Tan terrible. Se mordió el labio, enervándose. En verdad confiaba más en él que en cualquier otro… Por supuesto que creía todo lo que había dicho. Nega Timmy no era del tipo de los que mentía, y nunca haría nada para lastimarlo. Pero…

Ésas manos que hicieron cantar cada uno de sus nervios, ésas manos que habían acariciado su piel y enviado fuego corriendo por su cuerpo… ¿Cuán ensangrentadas estaban?

Hizo una mueca de dolor. ¿Por qué negarlo? Horrible. Pero entonces, ¿no tenía una razón? De verdad no lo sabía… era tan extraño, tan peculiar, tan increíblemente raro…

Pero perfecto.

Impresionante.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos de nuevo, pero se rehusó a dejarlas caer.

Aceptar su gentileza, su protección y su fuerza… significaba aceptar su poder y todo lo que traía. Necesitaba todo de él. Ésa oscuridad… ésa pasión… él la necesitaba.

Dejó que sus dedos viajaran por las finas facciones, tan parecidas y distintas a las propias.

-Creo que te amo- susurró en el silencio de la noche.

Y el demoníaco ángel bajo él sonrió con suavidad en su sueño.

Timmy se sentó de nuevo, tirado las sábanas sobre sus cuerpos. Nega ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiarles sus ropas.

Se acurrucó a su lado, sintiendo el abrazo inconsciente, la sensación física y mental, una bienvenida silenciosa a un lugar que nunca debió haber dejado.

/¿Me amas?/ se atrevió a susurrar, seguro en el conocimiento que su otro estaba en el mundo errante de los sueños.

Timmy creyó sentir un soñoliento reconocimiento, pero no estaba seguro.

Pero por ahora… necesitaba dormir.

Era cálido, y estaba más contento de lo que pudiese recordar haber estado.

…ahora duerme.

**.-.**

**.-.**

**Notas de ****Darkangel10003 (Autora):****To Love My Darkness-NTxT** by darkangel10003

To Love My Darkness  
He'd run all the way home.  
His lungs were bursting and his legs ached and his heart hammered wildly in his chest.  
But still - still...  
Timmy darted through the doorway, shouted a meaningless greeting to his parents, and pelted up the stairs to his room.  
He flung open the door, slammed it shut just as quickly, and flung his backpack into the corner. Only then did he look up to meet the accusing eyes of the other half of his soul.  
Oh God, he thought frantically, How do I explain this?  
/Timmy.../ it was not quite the greeting he expec

Drag and Drop to Collect

 "To Love My Darkness" Pareja: Nega TimmyxTimmy. Advertencias: cosas Yaoi, algo de angst y situaciones adultas, blah blahblah. Realmente, no tengo idea de dónde vino esto, pero realmente amaría su opinión. Como si es remotamente bueno ó por qué no xD.

Espero que les guste .

**Notas de Nakokun (traductora)**: no sólo en se encuentran fanfics dignos de leerse; en Deviantart también hay algunos escondidos por ahí. Ésta vez se trata de un fanfic Yaoi Nega Timmy/Timmy, escrito por Darkangel10003 (darkangel10003. deviantart. com), y se los traigo traducido con su permiso. Consta de cuatro capítulos hasta la fecha, y como tengo seis semanas sin clases (por mesas, vacaciones de invierno, receso administrativo y otras cositas) les traeré un capítulo por semana, los sábados, como es costumbre.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	2. Timmy

**.-.**

**POV de Timmy**

**.-.**

**.-.**

Ellos no entienden.

Está todo bien.

Nunca esperé que lo entendieran.

A veces muy difícilmente me entiendo a mí mismo.

Pero no puedo dejarlo. No quiero. Quizás estoy siendo egoísta, y quizás estoy loco, pero nada en el cielo o en la tierra va a detenerme.

Suena tonto, estoy seguro, y quizás sólo soy un confundido niñito que no sabe lo que quiere. No lo sé.

Pero sólo se siente así a veces.

Otras veces me hace querer reír y bailar y cantar y correr gritando por las calles.

¿Por qué importa, de todos modos?

No hay ninguna forma de escapar, y no quiero hacerlo.

No es que disfrute lastimado a otros… ¡Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer el exacto opuesto! No puedo hacer nada, de verdad… Sólo… Sólo pasa a veces… No quiero decir eso… pero…

No soy yo, es él.

Dios, eso suena trivial.

Quizás lo es.

Quizás lo soy.

Quizás lo somos, pero no se siente de esa manera.

No, esto es agobiante y adictivo y completamente demente. ¿Pero trivial? Nunca.

No sé cuándo empezó… Quizá me he sentido así toda mi vida sin saberlo. O quizás sólo en los últimos meses empecé a entender. De cualquier modo, ha sido demasiado, tan rápido, que a veces siento que me ahogo.

¿Pero quién dijo que ahogarse era una mala idea?

Sólo que… es tan fácil… Pecaminosamente fácil. Hermosamente fácil.

La vida no significa nada hasta que te fundes con otra persona, te envuelves en su todo, conoces cada respiración y latido y lágrima, pruebas lo que hace, sientes lo que siente, vives y sobrevives y simplemente eres uno.

Es absolutamente delicioso.

No me importa lo que piensen. Él no es frío, no está muerto, y no es horrible.

Él siente… él siente tanto que lo retiene, manteniéndolo bajo un control de acero. Me dijo una vez acerca de las pesadillas de ser separado de mí.

Y durante ésas veces, puedo sentir lo que ha estado manteniendo encerrado.

Él no está muerto… ¿cómo podría alguien estar muerto, y a la vez tan vivo? Cómo es, cómo somos… Es brillante e inteligente y vibrante, destellante y flameante y fríamente calculador. No muerto… lejos, lejos de eso. Está mucho más vivo que cualquier otra persona que conozca…

Él no es horrible. Es diferente y aterrador y es calmado y manipulador, pero no es horrible, Es cruel y áspero y vicioso e inhumano… pero no es horrible.

Nadie horrible puede besarme así.

No de la manera como me besó la primera vez, esa confusa noche donde accedí a salir con Tootie. No mientras estábamos comiendo pochocho y mirando una horrible película de clase B. No algo hambriento y asechador y salado y caliente y desesperado. No mientras me agarraba mientras creía que me iba a quebrar bajo sus mansas yemas de sus dedos, no mientras puedo sentir nuestros latidos de corazón golpeando contra nosotros, no mientras puedo sentir miedo y deseo y esperanza y necesidad. No algo tan suave y anhelante que casi me hizo llorar. No algo que engatusó un sonrojo en mis facciones súbitamente tímidas, no algo que oscurezca tanto sus ojos en piscinas de escarlata sangriento.

Él me dejó sin respiración con sólo un simple toque, y Dios me ayude pero no la quiero de vuelta.

¿Es extraño que me pasara la noche preguntándome y aterrorizado y sintiéndome torpemente tímido?

No lo creo.

Estaba asustado. Puedo admitirlo ahora.

Asustado por la intensidad del sentimiento, asustado porque sabía que él sentía lo mismo, asustado porque estábamos ligados por la eternidad y no quería hacer algo que astillara nuestra frágil relación.

Y, por otra parte, un chico me acababa de robar mi primer beso. Un chico muy atractivo, sí, pero un chico de todos modos. Era algo desquiciado comprender que, mientras me consideraba heterosexual,  de alguna forma me las arreglaba para enredar mi lengua con la de otro chico bajándome por la garganta. Y me gustó. Mucho.

Lo que fue por lo que probablemente salté ante la oportunidad de almorzar con Tootie, avergonzado como estoy ahora al admitirlo.

Ella era adorable y dulce y amigable. El tipo de chica del que cualquiera se enamoraría. Hablamos sobre todo y nada, y por un momento, me las arreglé para olvidar todo sobre el incidente de la noche anterior. Ella era ése tipo de chica, la que hace que el mundo sea un mejor lugar cuando sonríe.

Entonces mis amigos me agarraron en banda, me desordenaron el pelo, e intentaron fastidiarme hasta la muerte. Lo quiero mucho, pero…

Pero eso me hizo pensar en alguien más a quien tengo en muy alta estima en mi corazón, que era mi corazón, y casi estallé en lágrimas en ese punto.

Logré llegar a los tropezones a casa, murmuré una felicitación al abuelo, y me recluí en mi habitación. Me encontré cara a cara con mi lado oscuro, erizado con rabia y celos, peligro y poder emanando de él en oleadas.

Lógicamente, deberíamos haber tenido un duelo de gritos, sentirnos avergonzados por ello, y hacerlo varias horas después.

Cómo terminé haciéndolo con él es todavía un misterio para mí. Pero Dios, el sentir sus manos sobre mi piel, la rudeza de sus besos, la forma en que nos derretimos juntos… La urgencia, el deseo ardiente… es demasiado extraño, demasiado increíble siquiera para describir.

Y en algún punto del remolino de emociones aturdidoras, me pregunté si me amaba o no. Ciertamente él no había amado a nadie más, y más ciertamente nunca debió haber tenido un romance casual. Simplemente no es ese tipo de persona.

Y hasta entonces fui un poco cauto… Soy un adolescente, y no tomamos a la ligera las amenazas a nuestra virilidad.

Si apretarse a otro chico en múltiples ocasiones no es una amenaza a la virilidad, no sé lo que es.

Pero no parece importarle a ninguno de los dos.

Él sabe a calor y poder y lluvia de primavera.

Y al día siguiente, almorcé con ella. Tonto de mí.

Él estaba enfurecido.

No voy a mentir y decir que no es peligroso.

Lo es.

Lo sé. Él es mi oscuridad. Sé la facilidad con la que fluye su poder; se cuán poco piensa en eso cuando mata. Lo sé. Lo amo de todos modos.

Ella era adorable y dulce y gentil.

Él era magnífico y áspero y frígido.

No tenía opción salvo elegirlo.

Me alegro de haberlo hecho.

Él lo es todo. Lo amo. Y, sorprendentemente, ¡él me ama!

Lo descubrí ésa noche, ésa maravillosa, maravillosa noche cuando hice lo que no debía hacer con la persona con la que no debía hacerlo.

Pero es tan fácil cuando conoces el alma de otro, tan fácil cuando puedes sentir cada una de sus respiraciones, tan fácil cuando sabes que él está tan hambriento como tú.

No sé cuándo o cómo me enamoré de él, pero mi destino fue sellado en medio de pasión y deseo, cuando estábamos tan envueltos en el otro que ninguno de los dos sabía lo que era estar separados. Cuando me aplastó con su abrazo, cuando le robé otro beso brusco, cuando su cuerpo estaba cálido y pesado sobre mí… perdido en algún lugar en ésa embriagadora niebla dejó caer las palabras que me hicieron terminar.

/Tú me perteneces/

Cuerpo y alma… uno. Corazón  mente… uno. Se rehúsa absolutamente a compartirme con cualquiera. Amigos y familia… ¿Quién podría comparársele? Todavía los amo, todavía puedo empujarme a mí mismo lo suficiente para tener una vida exterior… pero aún así…

Podría estar ahogándome.

Ambos podríamos estar ahogándonos.

Podríamos estar flotando lejos.

No importa.

Lo necesito. Lo amo. Él es mío.

Es terrorífico y frío y malicioso. Es posesivo… muy, muy posesivo. Celoso… violento. No puedo perdonar sus acciones, pero no puedo condenarlas. Las acepto.

…Lo siento por Tootie. De verdad. Pero él…

Él es tan celoso que es casi terrorífico. Si no supiera que jamás haría nada contra mis deseos, estaría asustado.

Pero él me ama tan desesperadamente como yo lo amo.

Y eso es todo lo que importa.

No me importa lo que piensen. No me importa lo que digan.

Ellos no viven así. Ellos no sienten así. Ellos no duelen así, ellos no aman así, ellos no necesitan así.

No entienden. Nunca entenderán.

Nunca.

**.-.**

**.-.**

**Notas de** Darkangel10003** (autora)****: **segunda parte del PDV de Timmy. Sé que todos pensaban que Tootie estaba obsesionada con Timmy, ¿cómo puede ser dulce y amable en este fic? Porque esto es cuando Timmy tiene 16 años. Así que por esa época han crecido y blah blah. De todos modos, ¡espero que esto les guste también!

**Notas de Nakokun (traductora)**: este capítulo es más corto que el anterior, pero no por eso más fácil de traducir: Timmy usó muchos adjetivos para describir a Nega Timmy, y algunos, traducidos al castellano, significaban lo mismo, por lo que tuve que buscar sinónimos. Con una materia menos para aprobar y un frasco de suplemento vitamínico, sigo traduciendo los fanfics escritos en inglés en original. Por unas semanas más tendrán fanfics traducidos, y como RedLioness subió de golpe dos capítulos de "Eternal youth" y un epílogo, tengo bastante por traducir...

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	3. Cosmo

**.-.**

**POV de Cosmo**

**.-.**

**.-.**

Creen que no lo sé.

Ridículo.

¿Cómo podría no saberlo?

Es mi ahijado. Un precioso regalo, un hermoso tesoro, uno que estoy honrado de tener. Es un chico dulce, gentil, el más amable y delicado que este mundo puede permitir. Nadie tan delicado puede sobrevivir en este mundo solo.

Pero, entonces, está su otro.

Y maldigo al mundo si debiera lastimarlo en absoluto.

Supongo que ese estúpido deseo lo empezó… ¿O lo hizo realmente? No, por supuesto que no… Timmy siempre ha sido uno extraño, demasiado diestro y delicado a la mirada, demasiado vulnerable pero inquebrantablemente fuerte.

Cuando él crezca, creo que lo sentirá también. Pocos amigos… a pesar de todos mis intentos. Ningún deporte… prefiere la soledad con sus videojuegos y cómics. La silenciosa tranquilidad y suavidad le sientan mejor que nada.

Hermoso, pálido y vacío. Pequeña pasión que engatusa su alma en llamas.

Entonces ése estúpido deseo.

-¡Deseo hacer exactamente lo opuesto que mis padres me digan!-

Para ser cliché, todo cambió.

No sé cómo pasó. No sé por qué pasó. 

Creí que se había ido, después que el deseo hubiese pasado factura. Pero…

Pero entonces, un día, años después de eso, conocí de nuevo al chico que no era mi ahijado, pero que tenía la mitad perdida de su alma.

Timmy estaba tan nervioso por eso, su forma iba desde el familiar extraño de ojos fríos y volvía al ahijado que conocía.

Aprendí mucho ése día.

Desearía poder olvidar mucho de ése día.

Hay algunas cosas sobre su otro, que lo deseo con todo mi corazón.

Fue con una voz vencida y temblorosos que habló por primera vez de los infortunios que Nega dejaba en su camino, todo en nombre de mi Timmy. En ése momento, todavía era cauto,  todavía algo asustado de la aplastante presencia de su propio demonio personal.

Ahora, por supuesto, absoluta adoración y confianza han reemplazado cualquier duda prolongada. Incluso cuando no se ha detenido… si alguien amenaza a Timmy, su oscuridad estará allí, tomando su impía venganza.

Pero a Timmy no le importa.

Y de algún modo, a pesar de todo, sigue siendo inocente. La pureza brilla como un faro en sus ojos, dulzura, un precioso regalo que da a todos los que se cruzan en su camino.

El camino parece enrollarse despacio sobre sí mismo como si fuera tarde.

Todavía no estoy seguro qué hacer con él. No puede ser saludable, al menos, y siempre me preocupé sobre que Timmy se quede solo.

Él nunca está solo ahora.

Es perturbador… tiene sólo dieciséis, y su otro tiene lo mismo… a pesar que luce mayor. Actúa como si tuviera más de diecisiete. Un muy frío y maduro de diecisiete, pero todavía no más que un muchacho.

Y los jóvenes tienen hormonas con las que lidiar. Definitivamente no esperaba salir nadando del castillo submarino en el dormitorio para ver a mi Timmy sentado en la falda de su lado oscuro, muy ocupado en besarlo con insensatez. O quizás era de otro modo. Realmente no puedo decir quién era el que gemía. Pero cuando los labios de Nega dejaron su boca y empezaron a deslizarse por su garganta… Y Timmy hizo  un ronroneo muy extraño y envolvió su cuerpo contra el otro, y súbitamente las manos de su oscuridad estaban yendo hacia lugares en donde ninguna mano tenía derecho a estar…

Mi primer instinto fue estrangular a ése bueno para nada…

Entonces la cordura volvió a su lugar en mi mente, y volví nadando rápidamente hacia el castillo, volví a mi dormitorio, y traté de prevenir lo que se sentía como un inminente ataque al corazón.

Mi inocente, dulce, y gentil ahijado estaba sellando sus labios con pasión con un maníaco homicida.

Creo que me volví un poco loco con ésa revelación.

La verdad sea dicha, no recuerdo en realidad muy bien ésa noche. Todo lo que recuerdo es una niebla de odio cerniéndose sobre mí que borró todo lo demás de mi mente. Y entonces, ésa noche, me di valor para confrontar a Nega.

Debería haberlo hecho.

Debería.

Pero cuando me arrastré al cuarto de Timmy en el medio de la noche, él estaba allí. Sonoramente dormido con su cara enterrada en el pelo de Timmy, con sus delgados brazos envolviéndole la cintura. Mi ahijado, pareciendo mucho más joven de lo que era, yacía a su lado, abrazado en el posesivo agarre de su oscuridad, inocente y dulce y perfecto. Eran hermosos juntos. La Luz de la Luna aliviaba la aspereza del más alto de lejos, y por un momento vi a Timmy cuando miré a Nega Timmy.

Un maníaco. Un asesino. Un espíritu. Oscuridad.

La única persona del chico de mi corazón, mi vida y felicidad, amado sobre todas las cosas.

Y no pude.

No pude lastimarlo.

Increíblemente, la inocencia y resplandeciente pureza todavía permanecen, a pesar de que estoy seguro que el envolvimiento físico resulta de un vínculo entre ellos. Incluso por accidente, cuando están en casa, se tocan casi constantemente.

No sin tan discretos como piensan. Intentan esconderlo, pero no puedes dejar de notar a alguien que te ha importado desde que era un niño. Los ligeros codazos juguetones, las miradas de ojos perezosos, las veladas expresiones cuando se susurran entre sí en el silencio de so compartida conciencia… van más allá de lo escalofriante.

Es una maravilla que nadie lo haya notado, de verdad.

Justo antes que Timmy se vaya volando a la escuela con sus amigos, se hacen un ovillo en una esquina donde creen que no puedo verlos e intercambian besos de despedida, pensando que ninguno dejará al otro de verdad.

Cuando Timmy vuelve a casa, siempre está un poco sonrojado, y siempre en compañía de su oscuridad. Encuentro difícil de creer que soy el único que ha notado que se toman de las manos cuando caminan juntos.

Cuando se quedan en casa, se sientan juntos y se tiran a leer revistas de videojuegos, videos, y se hacen bromas el uno al otro, y se echan encima del otro cuando se presenta la oportunidad. Y más tarde, mi Timmy ha empezado a sentarse en la falda de su otro en vez de en los muebles.

Cuando Timmy hace su tarea,  trabaja intensamente en su mesa mientras Nega dormita en su cama, en ocasiones ofreciendo un punto de vista, en ocasiones murmurando cosas dispares acerca de la degradación de la sociedad moderna. Esto, la mayoría de las veces, lleva a peleas de almohadas que abarcan toda la casa, escaleras arriba y escaleras abajo.

Cuando el trabajo está hecho, miran tv, hablan, leer o salen con sus amigos. Si se quedan en casa, Timmy inevitablemente vuela hacia los brazos de su otro, ocasionalmente acariciándose con sus rostros e intercambiando un suave beso o tres cuando creen que no estoy mirando.

Y cuando salen, sólo es cosa de rogar y pedir que Nega muestre su cara al mundo.

Los amigos de Timmy siempre parecen estar un poco cautos cerca de Nega, y francamente no puedo culparlos. Estoy un poco intranquilo a su alrededor, incluso a pesar que ni siquiera he visto de verdad lo que puede hacer. Pero lo he visto hacer cosas que no debería con la única persona en el mundo que se parece a él cuando no debería haber nadie a su alrededor, y casi me enferma.

Timmy todavía es un muchacho joven. Debería ser tímido, dulce, y salir en citas con chicas igualmente tímidas y dulces. Debería ir a bailes y fiestas y hacer cosas con chicos de su edad. Pero en lugar de eso lo único que puede ver es una fría, y mayor versión de sí mismo, y eso es todo lo que quiere ver.

Puedo admitir que el muchacho es lo suficientemente hermoso para atraer mucha atención. Incluso Timmy ha sido acosado algunas veces por chicas que le ofrecían números de teléfono. Sin embargo, la atracción física hacia alguien que casi refleja tu imagen bordea en narcisismo.

El espejo es imperfecto, por supuesto, Timmy, bendito su corazón, recibió todos los genes pequeños de la parte materna de su familia. Nega no lo tiene mucho mejor, pero sobresale treinta centímetros (1) limpios sobre Timmy. La forma de la cara es diferente, y Nega todavía tiene el exterior algo más tostado, pero la verdadera diferencia está en los ojos.

Timmy tiene ojos como el mar, con varias capas de zafiro y azul, grandes e inocentes y pacíficamente hermosos. Su otro no. Si los ojos de Timmy son la suavidad del desierto, los de Nega son las cosas que asechan en las tormentas. Sus ojos brillan escarlata, y van del sospechoso escarlata hasta una furia rojo sangre. Las únicas ocasiones en las que se suavizan son cuando descansan en mi ahijado. En ésos momentos brillan sutilmente violetas, aliviando la aspereza del rencoroso rubí en algo oscuro y hambriento y un poco terrorífico.

Timmy no lo ve de esa manera. Piensa que los ojos de su otro son hermosos. ¿Y por qué no? Él piensa que todo sobre su oscuridad es hermoso.

Quién sabe, quizás esté en lo cierto.

Pero no lo creo.

Y no importa. No importa en absoluto. Él ama su oscuridad como nada que haya visto antes… tan hermoso que corta el aliento, pero ensombrecido con una celosa posesión y matizado con algo como obsesión. Está tan atrapado en sí mismo que no tiene tiempo para nadie más.

Lo odio.

Debería odiarlo… pero no puedo. No cuando Timmy lo ama. No cuando él ama a Timmy.

Debía haber pensado en una mera fantasía, que su relación era otro juguete para la oscuridad para divertirse, pero por la forma en que brilla. Timmy brilla como la Luna de verano, etérea y magnífica. Nega brilla como el abrasador Sol del desierto, Verlos juntos es casi exquisitamente doloroso. Sombra ardiente y luz danzante… Dos mitades de un todo.

Ese bendito fulgor nunca caerá en otro.

Parece egoísta… tal belleza y armonía sólo saboreada por aquéllos que la crearon. Parece desalentador… están tan encerrados el uno con el otro que no pueden ver nada más.

Recuerdo los días en que era el centro de su mundo, y puedo admitir que estoy un poco celoso. Pero entonces, no pienso que pudiera manejar la constante atención que esos dos se prodigan.

No saben cómo estar separados.

De hecho, creo que es la peor pesadilla de Timmy.

Sé que se ha levantado gritando de la misma pesadilla… me sobresaltó sacándome de mi sueño, el sonido era muy alto e inhumano. Salí de la cama lo mejor que pude, aparecí en su habitación… y encontré a mi ahijado sollozando quebrado en los brazos de su oscuridad.

Timmy nunca notó que estuve allí. Nega Timmy… el me miró un momento, con sus ojos brillando de forma rara en la oscuridad, ante de devolver su atención a su apenada luz.

Creo que mi corazón se rompió esa noche.

No querido.

Innecesario.

¿Quién necesita a un padrino mágico cuando has encontrado la otra mitad de tu alma?

¿Quién necesita amigos cuando has encontrado al único que nunca te dejará?

¿Quién necesita la luz cuando has encontrado tu oscuridad?

¿Quién necesita amor cuando ya estás enamorado?

Pero cuando veo los ojos de mi ahijado ardiendo con ésa grandiosa, terrible necesidad, es la peor cosa en el mundo cuando me doy cuenta que sólo uno puede saciarlo.

No puedo estar feliz por él.

No quiero.

Pero son mis ahijados.

Debería amarlo, mi Timmy y su otra mitad… debería.

Y me siento como un desperfecto cuando me doy cuenta que no puedo.

**.-.**

**.-.**

**Notas de** Darkangel10003** (autora): **To Love My Darkness – PDV de Cosmo.

Pobre Cosmo T.T. No puedo creer que lo haya hecho. Oh bueno, espero que les guste, ¡la única pareja sigue siendo Nega TimmyxTimmy!

**Notas de Nakokun (traductora)**: algo tarde, pero seguro. Me puso muy contenta el ver que este fanfic les gustó, y queda todavía un capítulo más antes de terminarlo.

**CaRiToX**: pues así lo escribió la autora (me sorprendió bastante también) Traduzco un capítulo por semana, así no se termina tan rápido. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Emily Ant**: a mí me encantan las parejas raras, y por eso lo traduje. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**maestro jedi**: Timmy ya se creció, ronda los 16 en este fanfic. Y si no se sabe inglés, siempre hay alguien que traduce (aunque no todos los fanfics merecen ser traducidos) La pareja es algo rara, pero a mí me encantas las parejas raras. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**the gril phantom z**: no es mi fanfic, yo sólo lo traduzco con permiso de la autora original. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Stephanie Phantom**: hola ola. Y gracias por tu apoyo.

**lady-orochimaru**: por eso mismo lo traduje. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**KanaidBlack**: sorpresa, sorpresa, chica. Fanfics yaoi hay de cualquier serie que se te ocurra, incluso aquéllas en las que sólo haya chicas. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

(1) Como sabrán, los yanquis no usan metros, centímetros ni kilómetros, sino pulgadas, pies y millas. Aquí decía "un pie" en el original, pero como un pie tiene diferentes medidas, lo aproximé a lo que leyeron.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	4. Nega Timmy

**.-.**

**POV de Nega Timmy**

**.-.**

**.-.**

Está dormido ahora.

Antes me estaba mirando. Se durmió con su cabeza en mi pecho. Es tan descuidado, a veces, en su tarea escolar y cosas así… no es que importe. Fue hecho para grandes cosas.

Mi dulce lucecita… Mía.

Se preocupa por sus padrinos, lo sé. Se preocuparía por sus amigos. Se preocuparía por mí… por lo que puedo hacer. Por lo que nunca podré hacer.

No luché contra la eternidad para perderlo ahora.

Ellos no entenderían… ¿cómo podrían? No saben nada de esperar para siempre y un día, sin saber nada, finalmente reclamar a tu precioso salvador.

Nadie puede entenderlo excepto quienes estaban atrapado en el infierno junto a mí.

Todos lo sabemos. ¿Miedo y dolor? Naderías frente a un dolor más grande. Intenta bloquear las infinitas sombras y recibir sólo risas de burla en cruel retorno.

La luz nunca es tan atesorada como por aquéllos que han estado ciegos.

Inténtalo. Intenta reírte en la oscuridad hasta que todo lo que respires sea la noche. Intenta vagar los infinitos caminos de tu mente hasta que los días se convierten en años, y todavía lo único que puedes hacer es seguir buscando y rogándole a la oscuridad que se desvanezca.

Hubo veces en las que debí haber estado loco.

Delira y rompe tu cabeza y grita a las húmedas paredes cuando sólo los ecos de tu voz vuelven para perseguirte.

¿Soledad? ¿Mera soledad? ¿Quién se atrevería a nombrarla tan vil cosa?

Después de una agonía de espera logré arrastrarme de nuevo a la cordura y no le daré a nadie lo que encontré. 

Timmy es mío.

Incluso desde su primer respiro me pertenece.

Una chispa encendió las interminables sombras… salvaje y pura e impoluta. Y yo…yo quien he estado durmiendo lejos de la locura desperté con un chillido.

¡Mío!

Dulce y suave cosa bonita, brillando luminosa en mi oscuridad, un tesoro más preciado que cualquier cosa que yazca a mis pies.

Un alma tan delicada… una gentil calidez que nunca había sentido. Pureza que no quema. Sólo podía mirarlo de lejos, poco consciente… pero vivió. Y ahora…

Al fin.

Al fin.

Al fin es mío.

Y él me ama con una salvaje locura que nadie sospecharía en alguien tan inocente.

Sí.

Nunca lo entenderían. No son dignos de él.

¿Podrían arrastrase fuera del infierno para estar a su lado?

Y díganme, si lo encontraran, ¿lo amarían hasta que se ahogaran? ¿Lo abrazarían en la eternidad? ¿Se atreverían a reclamarlo como suyo?

¿Cuánto darían por poseerlo?

¿Cuánto matarían por su bien?

¿Qué sacrificarían para yacer a sus pies?

¿Cuánto lo necesitarían? ¿Cuan dolorosamente lo desearían?

¿Serían lo suficientemente valientes para enfrentar la locura? ¿Serían lo suficientemente hombres para enfrentar su luz? ¿Podrían atreverse a abrazar esa inocencia, o serían unos cobardes solitarios?

¿Cuánto tiempo podrían atormentarse con el rechazo? ¿Desde el primer momento en que sus ojos somnolientos se abrieran? ¿Desde la primera vez que viera sus caras? ¿Desde el primer instante cuando dijera sus nombres? ¿Desde la tímida duda de ése primer, asustado toque? ¿O se perderían cuando vieran su alma? ¿Se desvanecería todo cuando vieran sus ojos? ¿Cuán seguido soñarían con ése primer abrazo? ¿Podría siquiera venir?

Responde eso, oscuridad.

Tómame si puedes.

Pero ni siquiera entonces pienses que has ganado.

Porque él me pertenece.

Estaqué mi demanda en su alma y los dioses sean malditos si piensan que pueden robármelo ahora.

Ahora y para siempre.

Él es mío.

Mi luz. Mi vida. Mi alma.

Mío.

**.-.**

**.-.**

**Notas de**** Darkangel10003****(autora)****: **To Love My Darkness – PDV de Nega Timmy.

¿Todavía piensan que Nega Timmy es malvado?

**Notas de Nakokun (traductora)**: este fue el capítulo más fácil y corto que me ha tocado traducir desde que empecé. Es una lástima que termine aquí (la autora no ha publicado más capítulos hasta la fecha), pero si llegase a hacerlo, ya saben que lo tendrán un sábado a la mañana.

**KanaidBlack**: ah, sé a lo que te refieres. Bradsgrl hace escuela en ese tipo de imágenes, y me gusta su estilo cuasi-perverso… Eso de los Anti-Padrinos es una excelente pregunta, y ahora que lo mencionas… podría ser, aunque creo que Cosmo y Wanda se convertirían En Anti-Cosmo y Anti-Wanda, y viceversa. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**CaRiToX**: así lo escribieron y así traduje. Y Cosmo sorprende a veces, cada muerte de obispo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	5. Wanda

**.-.**

**POV de Wanda**

**.-.**

**.-.**

-¡Cosmo!- lo llamé alegre cuando empecé a arrastrar mis cosas en el vestíbulo -¡Volví!-

Una cabeza verde aparece curiosa desde la puerta de la cocina, y lo saludo con alegría -¡Buen día!-

Una cálida sonrisa agracia su cara -¡Wanda! ¡Estás en casa!-

Rodó hacia el vestíbulo y agarró mis bolsas luego de darme un abrazo rompe-costillas, con un claro intento de llevarlas arriba.

Agarro una de las piezas más pesadas de equipaje cuando no está mirando y lo sigo escaleras arriba, riéndome con él mientras intenta actuar fuerte.

Me lanza una preocupada mirada sobre su hombro –Oh, cállate- me riñe. No puedo hacer nada sino sonreír con malicia. Amo estar en casa.

-¿Cómo está Timmy? ¿Subió algo sus notas, espero?-

Una triste sonrisa aparece en la cara de mi espoco –No realmente, me temo-

Suspiro y sacudo mi cabeza –Va a repetir este año si no se esfuerza-

Como afirma con la cabeza mientras pone mis cosas en la cama –Para ser honesto, no puedo decir que de verdad se preocupa por eso-

Ruedo mis ojos –Por supuesto que no. Sus juegos y todos sus nuevos amigos vienen primero, pero nunca irá a una buena universidad jugando juegos-

Cosmo hace una pausa y suelta la valija que estaba por guardar. Entonces se gira hacia mí, y hay algo extraño en tus ojos –A veces… a veces me pregunto si siquiera va a vivir lo suficiente para pensar en ése tipo de cosas-

Dejo caer los piyamas que estaba sosteniendo, con un súbito terror disparándose por mi columna. ¿Pero qué…?  -¿Cosmo?- me las arreglo para preguntar, sintiéndome temblar. ¿Timmy…?

Cosmo mira para otro lado –Wanda... Hay mucho que no te dije en mis cartas- hace una pausa, tirando sus mangas con aire pensativo –Cosas que eram mejor dejar tranquilas han sido despertadas… y Timmy está en el corazón de todo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- susurro aturdida. Debe sonar como una tontería… pero Cosmo puede ser sabio cuando quiere.

Suspira con pesadez –No puedo explicarlo del todo… incluso Timmy no está seguro. Y ése maldito otro…-

Me aferro a la parte más extraña de ésa frase -¿Otro?-

Me da una intensa mirada, con un profundo ceño corvando su cara –Bueno, para empezar… no. Timmy es… no, eso tampoco tiene sentido- suspira con pesadez y mueve su cabeza –Pero… creo que hay algo que debes ver-

Sólo atino a pestañear mirándolo, confundida, mientras nos movemos para aparecer con un poof en la habitación de Timmy. Él aparece primero pero regresa por mí.

-Es seguro. Ven y mira lo que Timmy ha estado haciendo-

Y con eso, ambos aparecemos con un poof en la habitación. Lo primero que veo es la habitación. Más que nada aseada, con unos cuantos juegos al azar desparramados y su bolsa de libros yaciendo con descuido contra su mesa. Frunzo el ceño ante la falta de cuidado (¿algún día crecerá?) y, ausente, empiezo a examinar los estantes de libros, que tienen una delgada capa de polvo cubriéndolos.

Cosmo me sigue y se adelanta con rapidez, bloqueando mi vista de la cama.

-Lo que necesitas ver está justo aquí- murmura, críptico, dando golpecitos en las arrugadas tapas con un delicado dedo.

Abandono mi misión de ver qué ha estado leyendo mi muchacho y me alejo, sintiendo una sensación corriendo bajo mi piel. Algo es… extraño en todo esto. Muy, muy extraño, incluso para Cosmo.

Cosmo me da una triste sonrisa y da un paso deliberadamente, saliendo del camino.

Mi ahijado, mi pequeño Timmy, yace dormido sonoramente en la cama, usando un juego de piyamas que están cubiertos de estrellas. Como un dulce ángel inocente…

Y entonces me doy cuenta que no está solo.

-¿Quién es eso?- sale como un susurro incluso a pesar de sentir que estoy gritando.

Cosmo deja una pesada mano en mi hombro y detiene mi mano que iba a extender para separar a mi niño del agarre del extraño en su cama -¿Él?- mi esposo deja escapar una risita sardónica –Él es sólo un niño como cualquier otro. Sólo un niño que fue forzado a crecer demasiado rápido-

-¿Qué está haciendo con Timmy?- murmuro mientras los sigo mirando fijo. Negro. Todo en negro, con un parecido misterioso con mi ahijado… casi luciendo como un ángel caído.

Hay una especie de rabia quieta en la voz de Comso cuando contesta –Durmiendo-

¿Pero en la cama de Timmy? -¿Cómo se llama?-

La mano de Cosmo se tensa en mi hombro –Tiene varios, pero Timmy sólo lo llama "Nega"-

-"¿Nega?". ¿Quién llamaría a un niño "Nega"? Pero… de alguna manera… extraña… parece engajar.

Mi esposo resopla con disgusto –La oscuridad de la luz de Timmy-

No entiendo. Nada de esto tiene ningún sentido. Ninguno -¿Por qué luce como Timmy?-

Cosmo casi gruñe cuando habla -¿No recuerdas ése día? ¿Cuándo hizo ése horrible deseo? Es la otra mitad de nuestro ahijado-

Pestañeo confundida y me vuelvo a mirar sus ojos inanimados. No tiene sentido. ¿Otra mitad? -¿No le gustas?- pregunté dudando, buscando un poco de normalidad. Esto no es una buena señal, ni la feroz mirada que le está lanzando el chico.

-Lo odio- hay tanto veneno en ésas dos palabras que me toma desprevenida. Cosmo usualmente es tan gentil y despreocupado…

Pero aún así… Si lo odia tanto, ¿por qué lo está dejando dormir? –Entonces, ¿por qué…?-

-¡Porque!- dispara, entonces hace una pausa y baja su voz, y el veneno se ha ido, reemplazado por un tipo de amargura desesperada –Porque… Timmy lo ama-

Mi corazón se congela en mi pecho. No puede significar eso… Timmy no debería… no puede… -Timmy no es… Quiero decir, no es…-

Cosmo agita su cabeza con violencia –Le gustaban las chicas, antes. ¿Recuerdas a Trixie y Tootie? Pero… - suspira con pesadez, agitando una despreocupada mano a la cama –Ahora todo lo que ve es a este chico-

No puedo creerlo. No quiero. Timmy es inocente. Pero tengo que preguntar –¿Están… saliendo?-

Otro suspiro, enroquecido con disgusto –Una palabra demasiado suave para esto. Son- se encoge –amantes-

¡No! -¡No puedes querer decir eso!- dejo salir con brusquedad, llevándome una mano al pecho.

Cosmo sólo afirma con la cabeza hacia la cama –Timmy es… Esa aplastante inocencia suya… Es verdadera, sí, pero engañosa. He visto como se besan. Y, aparte… míralos. ¿Puedes decirlo? Han estado durmiendo juntos por al menos dos meses hasta ahora-

Pero… Pero… -¡Pero Timmy sólo tienen dieciséis!-

La mirada de largo sufrimiento en la cara de mi espoco me dice todo loq ue necesito saber –Su oscuridad tiene… tenía sólo dieciséis también-

¿El chico? -¿Tenía?- miro de nuevo… Bien, parece bastante normal, misteriosamente similar a mi ahijado. Respira normalmente y luce como cualquier otro adolescente que duerme toda la mañana del domingo.

La expresión de Cosmo se vuelve fría –No es una historia que deba contar yo. Tienes que preguntarle a Timmy, aunque dudo que te diga toda la verdad, si quieres saber. N siquiera me ha dicho todo lo que sabe, estoy seguro de eso-

-¿Qué verdad?-

La frialdad se derrite en una sonrisa triste –Sobre él. Sobre su oscuridad. Sobre todo-

¿Todo? ¿Qué es todo? Y, -¿Por qué está durmiendo en la cama de Timmy?-

Cosmo se encoge de hombros, volviéndose frío de nuevo –Porque es Timmy-

¿Así que duerme al azar? Extraña conducta… -¿Qué hay acerca de su familia?

-Timmy es todo lo que tiene-

¡Ése podbre chico! -¿Es huérfano?-

Cosmo duda –Algo así-

No es extraño, entonces, que se quede aquí. Tiene algo más de sentido ahora, pero todavía es bastante extraño -¿De dónde vino?-

Hay una extraña solemnidad en su cara –De la oscuridad del corazón de Timmy-

Pestañeo en sorpresa. ¿Qué quiso decir? -¿Cómo lo conoció Timmy? Se desvaneció después que el deseo hubiese cumplido su cometido-

Cosmo deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás y se ría con amargura –Destino-

Eso no es una respuesta, pero tengo una docena de preguntas que hacerle -¿Dónde vive?-

Cosmo se encoge de hombros –Aquí-

¿Aquí? –Pero las únicas otras habitaciones están en el castillo. ¿Ha estado viviendo allí?-

Otra sacudida de cabeza –No. Aquí, con Timmy-

¿Huh? –Pero…-

-Comparten una cama- señala Cosmo, infeliz.

¡Pero todavía no tiene sentido! -¿Y el resto? ¡Dos chicos adolescentes en la misma habitación siempre causan un gran desastre!-

Cosmo se encoge de hombros –Nega-Timmy posee muy poco-

Eso tiene sentido, siendo un huérfano, pero incluso los huérfanos tienen algunos artículos preciosos.

¡Todavía no entiendo nada! -¿En qué año escolar está?

Un resoplido –Él no va a la escuela, por cierto-

Bien, entonces algunos adolescentes no van a la escuela. Está bien, supongo -¿Dónde trabaja?-

-Tampoco lo hace, por cierto-

Esto tiene menos y menos sentido mientras seguimos -¿Qué hace?-

Una extraña sonrisa aparece en la cara de Cosmo –Cosas terribles. Cosas maravillosas-

Estoy perdida por completo ahora -¿Qué quieres decir?-

Cosmo sacude su cabeza –Es complicado. Sólo Timmy puede explicar… si sabe cómo-

Timmy. Vuelvo mi mirada hacia él, notando la suave curva de una sonrisa en sus labios, la forma fácil en la que está abrazado al otro chico -…Parece feliz-

Cosmo da un suave suspiro de reconocimiento –Lo sé. Y eso es lo que duele más-

Estoy tan condenadamente confundida -¿Qué quieres decir?-

Cosmpo suspira con más profundidad –Lo verás eventualmente… Son hermosos juntos, ¿verdad?-

Pestañeo. Timmy está despatarrado sobre la cama, con su cabeza descansando en el costado de este otro chico, un brazo colgando a un costado, el otro trenzado con el del otro muchacho. El otro chico está hecho un ovillo en su lado alrededor de mi ahijado, con un delgado brazo atrapado en el de Timmy, el otro yaciendo protectoramente cruzando su pecho.

¿Hermoso? Timmy siempre había sido un niño adorable… Pero de alguna manera sé que no es lo que Cosmo quiere decir. Cosmo está pensando en el descuidado contraste agraciado de piel pálida como la leche contra un tono de oro más profundo, de la delicada forma en que sus brillantes colmillos contrastan con sus rasgos durmientes, de dos desordenadas coronas de obsidiana con toques de rubí y pelo castaño, o el gentil sentimiento de interminable consuelo que parece arremolinarse a su alrededor. ¿Hermoso? Tanto que quita el aliento.

-Sí…-

Cosmo agita su cabeza pensativamente –Y tan terrible al mismo tiempo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Los calmos ojos esmeraldas de Cosmo se enfocan en los míos –Ya lo verás, Wanda. Ya lo verás-

¿Dos adolescentes durmiendo enredados en el otro? ¿Y uno de ellos mi ahijado favorito?

Me muerdo el labio mientras abandono despacio la habitación, echando ansiosas miradas sobre mi hombro. No quiero creerle a Cosmo pero… está compartiendo la cama con otro chico, compartiendo una intimidad abandonada desde la infancia temprana con un chico de su edad. Es tan vulnerable así…

Timmy, mi ahijado, ¿qué has hecho?

.-.

Es temprano en la tarde, y mi Timmy al final se despierta.

-¡Wanda!-

Por el brillo de su sonrisa y la estrechez de su abrazo, me tengo que preguntar si Cosmo, quizás, no exageró un poco sobre esto. Todavía es mi pequeño, sin tener en cuenta lo que mi marido piense que está haciendo. ¿Verdad?

Ésa hermosa sonrisa cegadora se dirige a mi… y no puedo hacer otra cosa más que preguntarme qué es lo que está escondiendo.

Si Cosmo sabe, ¿por qué el otro chico no está aquí?

Pero no hago preguntas, sólo sonrío para él y lo ayudo a prepararse para su mañana.

.-.

Está corriendo al baño para su ducha.

Me doy vuelta y clavo una mirada en Cosmo -¿Dónde está el otro?-

Cosmo me da una fría mirada –De vuelta en la mente de Timmy, supongo-

¿Qué demonios? –Cosmo… - gruño en advertencia.

-Lo has visto hablándose a sí mismo antes, ¿verdad?-

Hago una pausa –Sí… -

Me da una dura mirada –Ese otro chico en mucho más que sólo un chico. Es a quien Timmy le hablaba cuando pensabas que se hablaba a sí mismo. Es lo que hace que Timmy esté tan distraído muchas veces. ¡Es quien puso a Timmy en este desastre en primr lugar!- golpea la pared con la plama en frustración, y yo salto hacia atrás.

-¿Qué…?-

-Nega. Nega-Timmy. La oscuridad de la luz de Timmy. Llámalo como quieras, eso es lo que Timmy liberó. Y me odio a mí mismo por animarlo a hacerlo-

-Cosmo…-

Me da una larga, cansada mirada y se levanta –Sólo pídele a Timmy que lo deje salir. Él vendrá, y entonces verás lo que es-

-¿Qué es él?-

Hizo una pausa mientras salía de la habitación, dándome un ambiente pensativo, pesado –Todo lo que nuestro querido ahijado no es-

.-.

Sale del baño de nuevo, con su sombrero rosa sobre su cabeza, vestido en negro y rosa y con una sonrisa más brillante que el Sol, y no puedo evitar dudar antes de llamarlo cerca de la cama.

Salta a la cama con su exhuberancia usual, y no puedo evitar el sentir que voy a matar pronto su humor. Pero aún así… -Timmy, Cosmo me dijo algo acerca de lo que ha estado pasando desde la última vez que te vi. No me dio detalles, así que pensaba, ¿podrías…?- y agito una flácida mano, esperando que lo entienda.

La más extraña de las expresiones aparece en su cara por un momento. Hace una pausa y se sienta en una silla, mordiéndose el labio mientras me lanza tímias miradas. Entonces mira hacia abajo antes de murmurar algo.

Un fogonazo de luz… lo suficientemente deslumbrante como para que tenga que pestañear, y ahora hay un delgado brazo vestido con desciudo sobre el hombro de mi ahijado.

-Wanda- dice Timmy con suavidad, sentándose de nuevo en su silla –Esta es mi oscuridad-

Y la sombra de mi ahijado me da una furtiva sonrisa maligna, con ojos rubíes brillando con una expresión calmada entre largas pestañas oscuras.

…el chico es remarcablemente hermoso en su oscuridad. Para ser tan cercano a mi ahijado, y al mismo tiempo tan opuesto… ¿Cómo debería ser, el vivir para contradecir a otro?

Timmy está inquieto e incómodo, pero no ha hehco ningún movimiento para mover el brazo de Nega. La expresión en la cara d eNega Timmy es completamente impasible. ¿Es de verdad tan frío como supone Cosmo?

Cosmo calma… pero no, no mi Timmy. No mi ahijado favorito. Tiene dieciséis, y no tiene la disposición para… para dormir por ahí, ¿o no?

No puedo evitar el ver sus ropas. Timmy siempre ha sido aficionaod a un estilo que no me gusta mucho, pero quizás, sólo quizás…

-¿Wanda?-

Y pongo una sonrisa y asiento y saludo al niño de las sombras como si fuera el nuevo amigo de Timmy, y pongo bien abajo la enfermedad en mi estómago y el lento terror que empieza a roer mi cerebro.

.-.

Han pasado tres días, y he tomado mi decisión. Ése chico es la criatura más desconcertante que he visto alguna vez… cerca de mi ahijado, eso es, y eso tiene un infeliz sentido a las mil maravillas, ¿verdad?

Encajan. Como piezas en un rompecabezas, encajan, pero el rompecabezas sería mejor si se dejara sin resolver, el misterio es mejor nublado, la oscuridad es mejor sin la luz. El pasado debe estar muerto e ido… no revolviéndose en su letargo pera causar estragos en el mundo de los que caminan.

Y mi ahijado está parado en el corazón de todo.

Desearía no ser él… incluso en la vida diaria parece tan ignorante de su destino. Pero hay veces en que parece tan agudamente consciente de ello… ¿Cómo puede vivir una vida así? ¿Cómo puede resistirla?

Timmy sólo se encoge de hombros cuando le propongo la pregunta luego de un silencio –Estoy bien- dice con suavidad, mirando al otro lado –Estamos bien-

-¿Bien? ¿Cómo puedes estar bien?-

Una suave, triste sonrisa aparece en su cara, y de repente me doy cuenta cuán rápido está creciendo –Sólo no lo piensas demasiado, o te podrías volver loco. Cazar el destino no es gran cosa cuando el destino golpea tu puerta cada dos martes-

Tomo un calmado trago de mi té e intento bajar a la fuerza la inquietud que chispea en mi pecho ante la silenciosa aceptación -¿Eso es todo? ¿Sin preguntas, sin reclamos?

Frunce el ceño en su sopa –No dije eso. Hay miles de cosas que debería haber hecho mejor, un millón de cosas que todavía no entiendo, un billón de preguntas que nadie sabe cómo responder. Incluso… - se desvía cayendo en un silencio contemplativo que es muy inusual en él, y me pregunto cuán seguido ha caído en eso.

Está silencioso y callado ahora, así que creo que es seguro… pero no sé cómo reaccionará. Aún así, intento convencerlo que deje a la otra persona que creo que ama más que a nada en el mundo.

Dios, espero estar lista para esto.

Tomo un largo respiro -¿Y qué hay acerca de tu oscuridad?-

Pestañea, aturdido, antes que una inconsciente definida expresión cruce por su cara -¿Qué pasa con él?-

-¿Cómo se siente sobre esto?-

Timmy se relaja minuciosamente y se acaricia los lados con aire ausente, con sus ojos poniénsode en blanco y pensativo… oh, maldición ¿Qué pasa si usa su vínculo? ¿Puede Nega escuchar todo lo que Timmy?

-Él ha… aceptado su destino- murmura Timmy despacio –Quiere mantenerme seguro. Supongo… supongo que eso es todo lo que en realidad le importa-

Ah –Así que… se preocupa por ti-

Un suave sonrojo tiñe sus rasgos, y mira hacia un lado con timidez –Él es mi ota mitad, Wanda. No tiene una elección real en el asunto- pero la turbación gotea de sus palabras, y suenan falsas.

-Sabes, no creo que Cosmo se preocupe mucho por él-

Timmy se eriza –Nadie se lo pidió- murmura tétricamente, todavía mirando a otro lado.

-¿Sabes por qué podría ser?-

Me da una sospechosa mirada entre sus pestañas -¿Importa eso?-

¿Importa eso? ¿Importa el hehco que hayas dormido con un espíritu sicótico? ¿Importa que te hayas deslizado más y más lejos de la realidad? ¿Importa que sólo le hables a Cosmo y a mí cuando nos dirigimos directamente a ti? ¿Importa que te haya encontrado a ti y a tu oscuridad apolotronados en el sillón a las tres de la mañana mirando películas de terror cuando tienes escuela en cuetro horas? ¿Importa que estés desaprobando tres materias? ¿Te importa algo ahora?

-¡Importa cuando mi ahijado está pasando todo su tiempo con un asesino!-

Su cabeza se levanta de repente y sus ojos destellan con una extraña luz -¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando!- exclama, tirando los restos de su desayuno.

-¿No lo hago? ¡No puedes decirme que no ha matado gente antes!-

-¡Fue defensa propia!- dispara, enderezando la columna.

¡No puedo creerlo! -¿Cómo es que matar a un incente es una maniobra defensiva? Timmy, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Él es peligroso!-

-¿No piensas que lo sé? ¿No piensas que lo sé mejor que nadie más?- sisea con veneno, con sus ojos estrechándose.

No creo haberlo visto antes tan enojado. Puedo compatir fuego contra fuego, Timmy. ¡Te haré verlo lo quieras o no! -¿Cuántos?-

-¿Qué?- pestañea, con confusión dando vueltas entre la mezcla de indignación y frustración que llenan su voz.

Golpeo mi palma contra la mesa y miro intensamente en sus ojos. ¿Cómo puede seguir pareciendo tan inocente? -¿Cuánta gente ha matado?-

-¡No importa!-

Timmy, ¿estás loco? -¡Si que importa! ¡Debería estar en la cárcel!-

Sus delgadas manos están apretando tan fuerte el borde de la mesa que me sorprende que no esté crujiendo -¡Estaba protegiéndome!-

¿Protección? -¿Protegerte significa que tiene que matar a cualquiera que trate de lastimarte?-

Se levanta de la silla, enfrentado mi mirada con enojo -¡Para él lo es! No sabes cómo piensa, qué sabe… ¡No sabes lo que es para nosotros!-

Nos… de nuevo con el nos. ¡Mi ahijado no es un nos! –Necesitas alejarte de él-

Una expresión de supremo disgusto cruza por su cara sonrojada, y retrocede dde repente -¡No! Dios, ¿qué estás pensando? ¡Él es mi oscuridad! No puedo, e incluso si pudiera, ¡no querría!-

¡Esto es una locura! -¡Mírate! ¿Por qué lo estás defendiendo?-

-¡Él es una parte de mí! ¿Por qué nos atacas?- me grita.

¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! -¿Por qué sigues diciendo "nos"?-

-¡Él es mi alma gemela! Nosotros… nosotros nos pertencemos el uno al otro, ¿por qué no puedes entenderlo?-

-¿Por qué no puedes entender que él… ¡no está del todo bien!? Él… -

-Él es mi otra mitad- me dice con suavidad, abruptamente cortando todo lo que tenía intención de decir  -Es todo lo que me completa. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?-

-…todo. Timmy, cariño, él es todo lo malo que hay en ti. Tienes que saberlo-

-No. No, no lo sé. Y tampoco tú. Pero sé lo que ha hecho- susurra, bajo y quebrado, apenas escucho su voz. Las lágrimas están brillando en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo puesde simplemente estar de acuerdo con aquello?-

Golpea la silla contra la mesa, y por un momento estoy atontada por la inconsciente gracia y ferocidad en su movimiento. El delicado giro de su muñeca, un salto con pies ágiles, y ya está a medio camino de la cocina y mirándome con intensidad entre dos cejas arrugadas.

-No entiendes- sisea, visiblemente tenso –No entiendes, y nunca podrás. Nunca lo hiciste antes… así que no lo intentes ahora. ¡Sólo no lo intentes!-

-¡No viviré bajo el mismo techo que ése asesino!-

La espalda de Timmy se endereza y sus labios se ponen firmes cuando mira hacia arriba, y no puedo evitar pensar en un ángel vengador parado en el límite de la eternidad, extrañamente bañado en la cálida luz que se vierte en la sala. ¿Cielo o infierno?

Sus palabras son simples y concisas cuando habla, y tengo la sensación que otros han estado bajo esa expresión y dudado.

-Entonces vete- declara con quietud, y se da la vuelva y camina fuera de la cocina.

Puedo escuchar sus pies golpeando los escalones, y entones el golpe cuando cierra su puerta.

Me dejo caer en la silla y paso una temblorosa mano por mi cabello.

Oh, Dios. Lo arruiné.

.-.

Diez minutos después, me arrastro escaleras arriba, tratando de llegar y tirarme en mi cama y dormir por el resto de esta pesadilla.

Pero una voz elevada baja por la sala, y hago una pausa en el camino hacia la puerta que lleva a nuestro castillo bajo el agua. Apenas puedo oír hablar a Timmy.

-¡No puedo aguantarlo! ¡No puedo! Es suficientemente malo con Cosmo, ¡pero ahora Wanda va a seguir en mi caso sobre ti! Dios, no es que lo haya pedido ¿verdad? Sólo porque de repente nosotros… -

Una suave, muda interrupción, una sombra o dos más profunda que la de Timmy. Dios, es él.

-¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no! No eres tú, sabes que no, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? Eres todo para mí… oh, deja de soneír. Sé sónde eres cosquilludo-

Otro murmullo inaudible mientras mi estómago se cae a mis pies.

-¡Eee! ¡No es justo! ¡Es abuso de luz! ¡Exijo… off! ¡Nega! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Pesas mucho!

Murmullo. No quiero pensar qué estás haciendo.

-¡Ha! ¡Te agarré! ¡Supera eso, Oh Rey de la Oscuridad! Nada de cosquillas, ¿me oyes?-

Una suave risa entre dientes… ¿Se ríe?-

-Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad?- acusa Timmy, con una sonrisa en su voz.

Una risita entre dientes un poco más alta.

-Aún así… ¿qué esperaba? ¿Entendimiento? ¿De quién? ¿De ella? Debo haber estado soñando…-

Una pausa, y entonces al fin puedo escuchar con claridad a Nega -¿Qué hay de malo en soñar?-

Hay un cristalino momento de silencio antes que la voz de Timmy suspire. Suave como brisa de primavera –Cuando el sueño no se vuelve realida. No, silencio. No empieces. Ni siquiera te dejaré a ti cumplirme ese deseo. No es justo. Ni para ella ni para mí. Para nadie-

-Nadie no importa, mi amor-

-No para ti, no. Yo… intento acrordarme, pero es como dar tumbos en la oscuridad, y no puedo encontrarte-

-Siempre puedes encontrarme-

-Hn. Estás distraído cuando están todo adorable y cómodo-

-Hmm...-

-No, Nega... no…

Un suave golpe de caída. Entonces, sin aliento -¿Por qué no?-

Timmy ríe entre dientes -¡Eres imposible! Yo-¡mmph!-

Suaves susurros. Entonces un susurro, más suave que un suspiro, las palabras ardiendo con una extraña y terrible pasión. Las verdaderas palabras que nunca quise escuchar decir a mi Timmy, dicho a la persona con la que nunca quise que estuviera. Oh Dios…

-Te amo… Hasta el fin de los tiempos, te amo-

Una repentina toma de aire.

-Lo sabes, ¿verdad?- calidez tan suave como el  hogar, tan agobienta como un llameante infierno. Es Timmy… sólo mi ahijado, sincero y dulce Sólo perdido en los brazos de alguien más.

-Mi luz… -

Salgo furtivamente por la puerta del bol bajo el agua… por qué lo hice, no puedo decirlo. Y allí… oh, Dios, por favor, no mi Timmy, ése no es mi ahijado, ¡ése no es Timmy encimándose con descuido sobre ése asesino! Ésos no son sus dedos entrelazados con la oscuridad, ésos no son su ojos atrapados por el chico bajo él ése no es miahijado, no puede ser mi ahijado porque mi ahijado nunca se sentaría en las caderas de alguien y lo miraría así. No con los ojos tan embobados y no tan hermoso. No. ¡No!

Entonces levanta su cabeza hasta que sus cabellos rozan la cara de Nega y la belleza se derrite en seducción, ese no es mi Timmy, y ¡oh Dios no! No mi ahijado… no mi ahijado…

Y en ése exquisitamente doloroso momento antes que sus labios se conecten por lo que no puede ser la primera vez, la sombra deja escapar una sola palabra que envía un rápido escalofrío por mi espalda y me deja temblando.

-Mío- murmura hambriento, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza en Timmy, llevándolo a un abrazo.

Timmy, mi dulce ahijado, sólo sonríe con gentileza. Dejándose arrastrar, dejando que delicados dedos se enreden en su camino, dejándolo derretirse en delgados brazos, Y entonces Timmy besa a su oscuridad con toda la pasión y la devoción de un amante de toda la vida, y me doy cuenta de qué he perdido.

No es mi ahijado.

No más.

Vuelvo al castillo de ésa enfermizamente tierna escena y tropiezo aturdida al bajar las escaleras. No se darán cuenta… no se dieron cuenta la primera vez.

Cosmo tenía razón. Tenía razón todo el tiempo.

Lo perdí sin saberlo.

No es más mi ahijado.

No puedo bajar el resto de los escalones, así que me deslizo por la pared y entierro mi cara en mis manos.

¿Qué clase de madrina pierde a su ahijado favorito? ¿Qué clase de mujer no puede criar a su propio ahijado? ¿Qué clase de madrina no puede envolver a su inocente ahijado en sus brazos y escudarlo de la atomentada llamada de la oscuridad?

Fallé. Fallé de alguna forma, y ni siquiera lo supe. Y Timmy… Timmy no me necesita más. Ha encontrado alguien mejor de lo que yo o Cosmo podremos ser jamás… está enamorado del chico equivocado, ha caído en una trampa, estoy segura. Y es mi culpa por no estar allí, es mi culpa por no criarlo bien, es mi culpa por no prohibirle ver la oscuridad.

Mi pequeño niño ha crecido ahora. No tengo nada más que ofrecerle.

Inútil. Sin valor. Y todo es mi culpa. Si sólo hubiera… no. No puedes cambiar el pasado. No puedes deshacer lo que ha sido heecho. No puedes actuar en tus pesares. No puedes… no puedes…

Oh, Dios, ¿qué he hecho?

**.-.**

**.-.**

**Notas de**** Darkangel10003****(autora)****: ok, aquí está la explicación, tuve algunos comentarios en los capítulos anteriores de **To Love My Darkness y decían que como hice uno desde el PDV de Cosmo, debería hacer uno con Wanda ¡y eso hice! De cualquier forma, cuando empecé a tipearlo me metí de lleno en él.

Aquí está la cosa, me basé en que Wanda se fue por una semanas (quizás meses, idk) y ahora volvió para encontrar Cosmo casi deprimido y Timmy… bien, ya saben. ¡Espero que les guste!

**Notas de Nakokun (traductora)**: la Diosa quiso que la autora escribiera este nuevo capítulo a fines de la semana pasada, y como no llegaba a tiempo… ya saben. No es ni de lejos el capítulo más largo que me ha tocado traducir (dieciocho páginas para un capítulo de "You wish!") pero tenía que traducir este y el de "Historia de fantasmas" de RedLioness, así que, algo tarde, pero aquí tienen los dos, calentitos y listos para leer.

**maestro**** jedi**: de hecho, este es el final, a pedido del público. Yo también la confundí al principio, y en cuento a Timmy y Mark… No lo he visto, salvo que cuenta un boceto de bradsgurl, en donde… bueno no es nada explícito. De la misma autora podrás encontrar uno o dos dibujos de timmy y Gary. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**lady-orochimaru**: por eos lo traduje, chica, los buenos fanfics deben ser traducidos más de un idioma. Nega Timmy tenía bastante por decir (y algunas ni las sospechaba) Eres la única que esperaba con ansias el siguiente capítulo pese a que dije que era el último XDDD. Y poco después la autora escribe otro capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Rulo**: como quieras. Para eso existe el fanfic: para plasmar lo que la serie no ha plasmado. Gracias por dar tu opinión.

**CaRiToX**: "un poco", sí. Sep, Nega puede esconder muchas cosas, y hay mucho material del bueno por allí. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	6. Todos juntos

**.-.**

**Todos juntos**

**.-.**

**.-.**

-Wanda-

He perdido la persona más preciosa para mí.

El ahijado que abrió mis ojos y dio calidez a mi corazón con su amor. Mi pobre Timmy… cayendo presa del fuerte abrazo de su oscuridad. Temo por él y lo mismo hace mi esposo. Pero pronto no importará, dentro de unos años nos habremos ido de su mundo y entonces no habrá nada que detenga a  oscuridad de reclamarlo.

Lo veo en sus ojos, el amor que tiene por su otra mitad. Sé que lo ama y eso sólo lo hace más doloroso el ver cuán lejos ha caído. Está cayendo… y ni siquiera le importa.

Mi marido es una ruina, siempre preocupándose por nuestro ahijado. Sé que se preocupaba por Timmy, pero ahora sus verdaderos sentimientos son obvios… Le rompe el corazón el ver a Timmy en los brazos de otro hombre. Llora en silencio cada noche sabiendo que se levantará para ver a Timmy acostado con alguien más. Se muere un poco por dentro cada vez que ve a nuestro ahijado dar su amor a otro hombre que no es él.

Yo misma estoy muriendo…

Él me odia ahora, mi amado ahijado. Intenté salvarlo de la oscuridad pero él se aparta, acercándose a su oscuridad. Sólo se preocupa por Nega ahora. No tiene amigos, si familia apenas le habla, y no tiene amor por Cosmo y por mí, no más.

En ése fatal día él nos chilló, gritándonos que nos odiaba… Los dos nos quebramos, con nuestros corazones y almas hechas pedazos. Sólo ama su oscuridad. Lo he perdido…

…y ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer.

.-. 

-Cosmo- 

Mi corazón está roto.

Mi alma hecha jirones.

El puro e inocente chico del que me he enamorado no está más.

Me dijo que me odia. Me lo gritó y chilló. Ésa noche me quebré y lloré mucho, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Lágrimas surcaban mi cara en ríos, nunca cesando. Incluso ahora, meses después, todavía lloro para dormir.

Mi amor, mi precioso ahijado… está ahora perdido con su oscuridad.

Está ahogándose en el amor que Nega le ha dado, y no puedo salvarlo, porque no quiere ser salvado. Quiere ahogarse, quiere caer. Quiere sólo a su oscuridad y nada más.

La oscuridad está tomándolo, y después que nos vayamos, temo que muera.

Timmy, mi amor, ¡¿no puedes ver lo que te está haciendo?!

Dijiste que estás vivo y enamorado, ¡pero en realidad estás desapareciendo despacio! ¡Prondo desaparecerás!

…pero no te interesa, ¿o sí?

Entonces tendré que aguantarlo no importa cuánto duela.

Cada vez que lo abrazas, mi corazón se romperá pero lo ignoraré.

Cada vez que lo beses, lloraré pero las lágrimas se secarán.

Cada vez que le digas que lo amas, querré morir pero seguiré vivo para poder protegerte a pesar que no quieras que lo haga.

Te amo tanto, Timmy…

¿Nunca lo viste? Sin embargo no te importa ¿verdad?

Estás enamorado de tu propia oscuridad…

Y no hay nada que pueda hacer…

.-.

 -Timmy- 

Él ama las tormentas eléctricas. Siempre es lo mismo: las tardes soñolientas cuando no hay nada que hacer y el trabajo es lento, todos los demás tienen cosas que hacer, y quedamos solos. Entonces la lluvia comienza, cayendo despacio y plateada, y el débil repiqueteo del agua en el aire se hace más fuerte, y el cielo se hace más oscuro y frío, y sus ojos brillan con el brillo de su furia.

Le encanta.

Se queda parado afuera en la lluvia que cae, con la cabeza hacia atrás, con el pelo dando volteretas espesas y oscuras sobre sus hombros, las espesas pestañas cerradas con firmeza, el agua cayendo en su hermosa figura como una caricia de un amante olvidado por mucho.

Es tan hrmoso así… tan hermoso que casi duele.

Salvaje y desciudado y sin aliento con poder… cuando se ríe tan oscuro como un pecado y el cielo le responde, puedo recordar… sólo apenas recordar la luz y oscuridad de los millenois que pasan… eventos perdidos en el tiempo, dispersos por ésos largos años antes de mi nacimiento.

La joven oscuridad se queda de pie desafiente en el concreto fuera de mi casa y se ríe para ver los jirones de cielo apartados por el trueno. Estaba tan loco en esos días como lo es ahora… calmo y frío y brillante, pero siempre sin descanso y buscando y hambriento.

A veces pienso que me estaba buscando.

Me ha arrastrado a la tormenta antes… cerrado sus manos sobre las mías y arrastrándome con fuerza tas él, con deleite brillando como rubíes y oro en mi mente. Ven conmigo, no me dejes, hago todo por ti…

Cuando se moja de la cabeza a los pies y me hace girar y se ríe como un niño, cuando es desafiante y magnífico en la cara del desatendido mundo, cuando es cálido y vibrante y sonrojado con pasión en mis brazos… Dígamne, ¿qué es amor? ¿Locura o algo más profundo?

Me ha besado entre los cielos rugientes, resbaladizo y mojado, y todo el hambre y el brillo y necesidad se ahogaban en el apresurado aguacero. Mientras el cielo gritaba sobre nosotros, él me había tumbado y besado y acariciado con una prisa de calor feroz que arrojó lejos el mero pensamiento de frío.

El maldito salvador de los niños de la oscuridad, mil años y kilómetros esparcidos en su desconocido pasado, luminoso y oscuro como Sol en oro y sombras, todavía desesperadamente vivo incluso pensando que ha muerto hace mucho.

Cuando su boca es dulce y frenética debajo de la mía, y su pelo está espeso y empapado y enredado entre mis dedos, y en vez de frío todo es húmedo y cálido… ¿Qué se necesita sino lujuria corrupta? ¿Qué es posesión sino necesidad de obsesión-corrupción? ¿Cómo estoy ahora si no es enamorado de él?

¿Amor…? ¿Lo puedes llamar así? ¿Puedes llamarlo cualquier cosa?

Hicimos el amor una vez, delicioso y desesperado, mientras los cielos gritaban sobre nosotros. Enredado calor y llorando… ¿Es eso amor o sólo locura? ¿Ambos hemos perdido la pequeña chance que teníamos de una relación normal? ¿Puede cualquiera caer bajo la línea que mi familia desea?

No. No, no, nunca.

Desde el primer momento cuando sus ojos y labios conocieron los míos, he estado perdido. Desde esa primera unión he estado loco. Desde la primera vez que me arrastró hacia la lluvia, ha sido salvaje. Es hermoso y horrible y brillante y hambriento y vicioso, y Dios me ayude pero me rehuso a parar siquiera.

¿Puedes definir locura? ¿Puedes definir belleza?

¿Puedo decirte que estoy enamorado de mi oscuridad?

Para amar mi oscuridad, como él me ama… Ése es el fuego que caliente mi alma cuando todo lo demás es frío. Sus toques, sus besos me hacen arder pero el dolor es lo que es excitante… ¿Estoy enamorado? ¿O me he vuelto loco? Sólo no me interesa más…

.-.

-Nega- 

No desafíes el salvajismo hasta que puedas invocar el poder para reírte en su cara.

O a menos que tengas el alma de un ángel.

No sé quién soy y no sé a dónde voy. ¿Qué es la nada si no lo que soy? ¿Cuál he sido? ¿Quién he sido?

Quizás de verdad estoy loco.

Quizás no importa.

La realidad prende de un frágil hilo, pero mi realidad respira sólo en mí. Mi precioso es plata y oro y bronce, Sol y cielo y aire, calor y dulzura, pegajoso y aterciopelado y furtivo.

Quizás la verdadera locura sería dejarlo ir. Pero no puedo, y no quiero, Nada forzará mi mano. Ni la oscuridad ni la luz ni la maldad ni la muerte ni el dolor.

Nada. Gané mi derecho en sangre y lágrimas y sudor quer he desparramado por la oscuridad y en mil áreas cerca y lejos.

Desafiar mi derecho es desafiarme.

Inaceptable… y castigado con muerte.

Infringe mi luz y enfrenta tu propia locura.

Pero estoy enamorado.

Saborea la respiración del alba y el toque de la mano de tu madre… y eso es el suave roce de su pelo sobre mi piel. Pelea las sombras sin fin… y ese es el fuego salvaje de su pasión. Cava en la tierra por una joya rara… y así es el brillo de su sonrisa.

Llámalo como quieras… pero mi alma descansa al fin dentro de la suya.

Mil memorias desperdigadas estarán perdidas en el polvo de la eternidad, pero no las necesito.

Mataría mil ejércitos sólo por probar sus labios.

Llámalo, entonces, verdadera locura, una verdadera pérdida de uno mismo y del alma y de precioso control. Mi amado los alivia todos. ¿Qué necesidad tengo de pociones y magia? Mi poder arde en mi alma… Y la llama de mi alma es todavía más luminosa que yo.

Son necios por anhelar lo inalcanzable. El mundo es inútil en la ausencia de luz… ¿Y cómo vives cuando tu alma está muriendo? No hay recompensa para los pecados de los niños de la medianoche… salvo el suave toque de los niños de alba.

Él es justo cuando mi piel es dorada, suave y preocupándose cuando soy duro y frío, hermoso cuando soy terrible. ¿Qué necesidad tego de cortesanas y artistas cuando un alma tan pura como él es mía para reclamar?

Lo encontré en las sombras de la hora más oscura, y lo reclamé en el calor de una gentil noche. He nacido de oscuridad pura y poder… Nacido para vivir y respirar y todo sólo por su luz.

¿Yo? Todavía sigo siendo un niño.

La eternidad no ha sido gentil… pero no puedo arrepentirme de lo que no recuerdo, y las sombras de mi pasado siempre son confusas y elusivas. Lo que caza en los corredores de mi mante ni siquiera puedo decirlo, incluso cuando los desconocidos fantasmas despacio se derriten cuando mi luz se desliza entre los corredores de mi laberinto y alivia la oscuridad inquieta.

¿Qué es anhelar? ¿Cuando todas ésas mentiras dentro de mí se lamentan con necesidad? ¿Cuando todo lo que diluvia mis sombras es su luz?

Si soy un tonto, y un loco, no me arrepiento. Me ahogaría a mí mismo en su alma para salvar su propia… Me destruiría a mí mismo para verlo salvado.

¿Qué mas salvación necesito que la dulzura de su cuerpo, cálido y deseoso y hermoso, bajo el mío? Lo he poseído en la lluvia y con Sol y en las sombras… Siempre.

Así que dime, ¿qué es amor? ¿Qué es vida y luz y todo lo raro y precioso en éste mundo?

Encontrar la belleza en amarlo cuando lo agarro con fuerza en el abrazo de los cielos. Mi luz calienta la lluvia y suaviza los truenos.

¿Locura?

Deseo.

¿Puedo parar?

Nunca pararé.

Nunca.

Él es mío. Yo soy suyo.

Y por siempre lo será…

**.-.**

**.-.**

**Notas de**** Darkangel10003****(autora)****: Ok gente, este es sin duda el ÚLTIMO capítulo de "To love my darkness" pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado y también espero que les guste este capítulo. Ahora te debes sentir algo perdida y lo entiendo, porque la historia no tiene una conclusión verdadera. No sabes si Timmy de verdad caerá presa de la oscuridad o Cosmo y Wanda harán algo drástico para salvarlo antes de dejarlo, o si Cosmo puede decirle a Timmy cómo se siente de verdad. Quería un final que te dejara preguntándote y haciendo que sacases tus propias conclusiones y creo que lo he hehco bien.**

**Comenta, ponlo en favoritos, sólo dime cómo te sientes. Si quieres tomar la trama de la historia y escribir tus propios capítulos está bien por mí, sólo hazme saber cuándo lo hagas. También serán apreciados los fanarts, como ésos ENCANTADORES dibujos de dos de mis mejores amigas en Da.**

**¡¡LAS AMO CHICAS!!**

**Notas de Nakokun (traductora)**: me sorprendí mucho cuando ví un nuevo capítulo, y no podís sino darles la misma alegría a ustedes. Traducido en tiempo récord y publicado el sábado, como es costumbre.

**maestro**** jedi**: sep, concuerdo, capi triste… ¿y este? Gracias por tu apoyo.

**CaRiToX**: Olas, lo comprobé y no podía creerlo. ¿600 favoritas? Gracias por tu apoyo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


End file.
